once_upon_a_time_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia the Red Queen
Anastasia the Red Queen is a recurring character in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is the roleplay character of BelleLover. Biography Anastasia and her love, Will Scarlet, hatch a plan to escape to another world. Will joins Robin Hood and the Merry Men as a new recruit. On his suggestion, they agree to break into Maleficent's castle to steal gold for the kingdom's people. Will hurries home to tell Anastasia the news, and shortly thereafter, heads into the castle with the Merry Men where he secretly pilfers a looking glass. He makes it safely back to Anastasia. Inside their house, Will throws the looking glass onto the floor, opening a portal, and asks her where they should go. Anastasia picks a place called Wonderland and they prepare to jump. They interrupted by the arrival of Anastasia's mother, who strongly disapproves of her daughter throwing away a life of privilege for a thief. Her mother is unhappy that Anastasia has not lived up to expectations of becoming a queen, or even choosing a nobleman for a future husband. Anastasia is warned by her mother against returning home unless she is willing to take on a duty of cleaning the chamber pot. Will promises to build a life for Anastasia as he truly loves her and not because she needs to become a different person. She says goodbye to her mother and joins hands with Will to disappear into the portal. Life in Wonderland is not what Anastasia and Will expected. They end up poor and scourging for berries. A wagon passes on the road with an abundance of fresh baked goods for the royal ball, which they attend by pilfering clothes and forging invitations into the castle. Will goes to steal food while Anastasia eavesdrops on a socialite's conversation. Mimicking the socialite, she coyly greets a man, who turns out to be the Red King. She makes a good impression on him and the two share a drink until Will is hauled out by guards due to his forged invitation. Anastasia, too, is thrown out after she is discovered to be wearing a stolen gown. Outside, Will shows her the loaves of bread he managed to nab. Some time passes, and they are at another pitfall. Anastasia suggests going home, but not before stealing the crown jewels from the castle. Will is uneasy at the idea, but she insists they are poor and need the money. Anastasia intends to grab the jewels and drop them down to him, and then they will return home to sell the goods. Later, Anastasia breaks into a cabinet to begin bagging all the jewels when she gets distracted by a beautiful red crown. As she examines it, the Red King makes his presence known to her. He questions why she is resorting to stealing. She insists that he has so much wealth and it wouldn't matter if some is gone. After he explains that the hierarchy dictates who has or does not have wealth, Anastasia hands back the crown, but he offers it to her if she marries him. Anastasia's feelings for Will hold her back until the Red King notes that love won't get someone far and is never enough. She accepts the proposal and later strolls out to the balcony, garbed in a lascivious new outfit topped off with the red crown, to greet the adoring public as their new Queen. Her eyes meet Will's briefly, but then pretends not to see him and carries on. The day prior to the wedding, Anastasia is introduced to her servants, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, before being greeted by the Queen of Hearts. As they casually talk, she reacts with surprise when the Queen of Hearts conjures vases of roses in the castle hall, especially since the Red King frowns upon magic since it separates them from their subjects. The Queen of Hearts offers to teach her magic, but Anastasia, not wanting to start a marriage with a secret, respectfully declines. That evening, Will climbs up to the balcony desperately hoping her decision to marry the Red King is nothing but a con to steal the throne and riches before they leave for home. She claims to be doing the best for herself as well as him, but is clearly moved when he reminisces about all the good times they had together. As the guards burst in to apprehend him, Will requests that she meet him at their old wagon and run away together, before disappearing down the balcony. Anastasia tries to leave the castle when the Queen of Hearts shows her, using magic, the wagon's location where Will is nowhere in sight. The older woman implies that Will stood her up and considers this part of Anastasia's life to be over since he will likely never trust or love her again. Heartbroken, yet believing her place is as a royal as the Queen of Hearts suggests, Anastasia tearfully collapses into the woman's arms. During a fire conjuring lesson, she learns about the laws of magic, which dictate a person cannot use sorcery to ressurect the dead, make someone fall in love, or change the past. Anastasia has trouble getting a grasp on magic until being guided by the Queen of Hearts into letting go of her need for approval from others as well as her feelings of unworthiness. Channeling a desire to prove herself superior to those who once looked down upon her, Anastasia magically ignites a roaring flame with success. Gallery 640px-W102Bottle.png 640px-W105NoneOfYourBusiness.png 640px-W101RedQueen.png Once-Upon-a-Time-in-Wonderland-1x10-Jabberwocky.jpg Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Females Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains